Aventura en el Bosque
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Tras ser enviados a volar luego por Ash y Pikachu, Jessie va a relajarse tomandose un baño, sin imaginarse que eso tendria un tremendo desenlace


Disclaimers: Como siempre debo aclarar que Pokémon no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para este fanfic, que es solo por diversión y sin una paga.

Aventura en el Bosque

-¡PIKACHU, USA ELECTRO-BOLA!-ordenó la voz de Ash a su Pokémon eléctrico.

-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-empezó a decir el pequeño roedor mientras en la punta de su cola se cargaba la bola de electricidad, la cual una vez formada lanzó de un coletazo hacia su objetivo, y al impactar creó una fuerte explosión.

-¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!-gritaron el trio de criminales al ser enviados a volar luego de ver frustrado su intento de robo.

-¡Lo logramos!-celebró Ash, seguido por su Pikachu.

-Bien hecho, Ash-le felicitó Serena.

-Y salvamos a Lopunny-declaró Bonnie feliz. En eso Clemont se unió al grupo, pero no llegó solo ya que lo acompañaba una muchacha de linda figura con piel blanca, pelo rosa hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

-Ash, Serena-llamó la muchacha.

-Bonnie-llamó Clemont a su hermana.

-Clemont, Marianne-llamó Bonnie a su hermano y a la muchacha que habían conocido esa misma tarde, la entrenadora de Lopunny.

-Lopunny-dijo Marianne aliviada.

-Lopunny-dijo la Pokémon Conejo mientras se acercaba a su entrenadora para abrazarla, feliz de volver a verla. Marianne y Lopunny se abrazaron un momento antes de que la pelirrosa mirara a los viajeros.

-Gracias, Ash, amigos, les debo que salvaran a Lopunny-agradeció la muchacha de corazón.

-No fue nada-dijo Ash sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Fue un placer haber ayudado a Lopunny-agregó Serena.

Y mientras nuestros héroes celebraban su victoria…

Después de ser enviados a volar por Ash y sus amigos tras otro intento de capturar a Pikachu, el Equipo Rocket se encontraba vagando por el bosque, cosa que era en sí una tortura porque cada vez que aparecía un Pokémon Insecto Jessie se asustaba. James y Meowth se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanto grito y ya estaban a punto de gritarle a Jessie para que se calmara. Pasaron toda la tarde en el bosque y tanto James como Meowth ya estaban de los nervios, pero en ese momento a Jessie se le paró un Caterpie en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUITENME A ESE BICHO DE ENCIMA! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritaba la pelirroja frenética.

-Jessie peor que la torpe original-le dijo Meowth por lo bajo a James mientras veían a la chica hacer su drama.

-Si pero quién se anima a decírselo en su cara-dijo James asustado ante la idea de hacer enojar a su compañera.

Jessie se puso a correr como una loca chillando y pegando brincos, pero sin darse cuenta, Jessie tropezó con James cayendo los dos al suelo. Del golpe, el Caterpie se despego de la cabeza de Jessie y se perdió por el bosque, al parecer riéndose por lo ocasionado por su travesura.

-Que asco, odio a los Pokémon Insecto-declaró la autoproclamada líder enfadada.

-Pero Jessie, ¿qué no querías a tu Dustox?-preguntó James confundido. Jessie en respuesta le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-No compares a mi Dustox con esa cosa-declaró la pelirroja enfadada por la mención al Pokémon que había sido su particular adoración.

Según para quitarse el sentimiento de tener a Caterpie en la cabeza, Jessie se fue a dar un baño en un manantial que había cerca. Jamás hubiera pensado que Ash y sus amigos habían acampado cerca de donde ella y los demás habían aterrizado, que el pelinegro la vería y se le ocurriría ir a espiar a Jessie mientras se bañaba.

Cuando llego, Jessie aun no se había metido en al agua, aun no se había quitado ni el sujetador ni las bragas. Mientras se quitaba el sujetador, Ash se imaginaba como serian las tetas de Jessie. Se las imaginaba de buen tamaño pues se notaban a través de la blusa, blancas y con unos pezones grandes y rosados.

Luego se fue bajando las bragas y Ash se quedo hipnotizado mirando el culo respingón de la criminal. Era mediano y redondito, y blanco como la nieve. Al muchacho le parecía increíble que llevara tanto tiempo sin fijarse en el sexy cuerpo de la fémina del Equipo Rocket. De repente, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para dejar la ropa doblada en el suelo y Ash pudo ver las tetas de Jessie al aire. Eran tal y como se las había imaginado, y se quedo de piedra al ver la concha sin pelos de Jessie, demostrando que ella se depilaba.

Ash se calentó y empezó a masturbarse. Jessie se metió en el agua y empezó a ponerse cómoda. Ash seguía en su labor recordando la vagina de Jessie y se corrió enseguida soltando un ligero gemido. La pelirroja escucho algo detrás de los arbustos donde estaba escondido Ash y se acerco a mirar. Ash al ver que la mayor se acercaba se escordio en un árbol rápidamente. Al no ver nada, la pelirroja volvió al manantial a proseguir con su baño. Ash estaba muy a la vista, pero él no se daba cuenta pues estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar en nada más que en el cuerpo desnudo de Jessie, así que empezó a pajearse de nuevo mirando a la pelirroja mientras se bañaba.

Jessie volvió a escuchar a Ash pero no sabia que era él. Los sonidos venían del árbol donde estaba encaramado Ash, evidentemente, y vio a éste mirándola de una manera lasciva mientras se masturbaba. Jessie se quedo paralizada mientras Ash seguía masturbándose.

La mayor soltó un grito y Ash se dio cuenta de que le había descubierto. Se bajo del árbol y trató de escapar, pero Jessie lo tomó de la muñeca, para luego tirarle al piso y posicionarse encima de él.

-¿Quién supondría que el torpe seria semejante chamaco indecente?-dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Déjame ir, Jessie-exigió el Entrenador.

-De eso nada, Torpe, te toca pagar por el show-declaró la mayor divertida.

Empezó a sobarle el cuerpo, desde la cintura hasta las nalgas, apretando estas y acercando el cuerpo de Ash al de ella. Jessie se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba empalmado, con lo cual sonrió entre divertida, pero no por eso pensaba detenerse. Ash ya no se resistía y Jessie seguía en su labor pero llegando mas lejos. Le desabrocho el pantalón los bajo un poco al igual que su bóxer y vio la verga de Ash, debía medir unos veinte centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho, sorprendiendo a Jessie al ver que semejante jovencito resultara mejor armado que su compañero.

Jessie empezó a pajear a Ash, pero este no se movía, así que decidió ir más lejos. Empezó a darle besitos en la punta de la verga y, acto seguido, empezó a chupársela poco a poco. Se metía la verga en la boca hasta la mitad y después se la metió de golpe en la boca. La verga de Ash le llegaba a la garganta. Creyendo que ya era caso perdido, Jessie decidió detenerse.

-Tú sigue, no te cortes-pidió Ash. Jessie al oírlo solo se detuvo-¿por qué paras? Tú sigue si quieres-pasó a suplicar el muchacho. Jessie sonrió con malicia.

-Y yo que creyendo que el Dedenne te había comido la lengua-dijo la criminal divertida.

-Tú sigue con tu labor-pidió el pelinegro.

-Como no-aceptó la mayor.

Jessie siguió chupándosela a Ash mientras este soltaba algún que otro gemido:

-Aaaaah...así Jessie...mmmmmmh...tú no pares-pedía el muchacho entre gemidos. Jessie seguía chupándosela con frenesí a Ash cuando éste la tomó de la cabeza y la apretó contra su verga-así Jessie...mmmmmhh...me corro-casi gritó el entrenador. Cuatro chorros de semen inundaron la boca de Jessie, que se apresuro en tragar.

-Joder, Jessie, vaya mamada-felicitó el muchacho sumamente satisfecho.

-Pero yo aun no he terminado-se quejó la pelirroja, sintiendo el picor de su vulva cada vez más fuerte.

-Tranquila, ya te ayudo yo-ofreció Ash, poniéndose detrás de la miembro femenino del Equipo Rocket.

Jessie se puso a cuatro patas y Ash empezó a lamerle el coño a la pelirroja, mientras esta soltaba gemidos de placer. El muchacho a veces parecía inocente para cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con los Pokémon, casi al grado de dar la imagen de que sería un niño que jamás crecería, pero en ese momento estaba mostrando una faceta que Jessie nunca le había visto, y que enserio le encantaba.

-Aaaaaaah...así Ash...mmmmmh...tú no pares-pidió la mujer excitada al sentir la lengua del muchacho.

Ash le chupaba la concha a Jessie con tanto frenesí como le había chupado ella la verga antes. Mientras su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, le metía un par de dedos en la vagina. La muchacha no podía creer que ese jovencito de trece años, al que habían pasado años tratando de robarle a su Pikachu, fuera semejante semental en la cama, pero en retrospectiva eso explicaba porque cuando conseguía nuevos compañeros de viaje siempre había al menos una chica.

-Aaaaaaah...Ash, me corro-gritó la pelirroja.

Los jugos vaginales de Jessie inundaron la boca de Ash, quien ni corto ni perezoso imitó la acción de la mayor cuando esta se tragó su lefa. Ash cogió a Jessie y la puso encima de él y empezó a meterle la verga en la vagina violentamente. La mujer sintió un placer casi indescriptible, pues si tener el falo en la boca le había encantado, tenerlo bien metido en su vagina la tenía delirando de placer.

-¡AAAAAAAH...ASH SIGUE ASI...UUMMMMMH...QUE DELICIA!-decía la mujer totalmente excitada, pues el muchacho era realmente bueno.

Ash seguía con su mete-saca metiéndole la verga a la pelirroja hasta que sus testículos topaban en el trasero de Jessie. En un acto de suma excitación, se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de la criminal y aprovechó su posición para lamer y chupar las blancas tetas de la muchacha.

-¡ASH, TU NO PARES...MMMMMMMMH...NO PARES!-pedía la mujer con calentura.

-Claro que no voy a parar...aaammmh-afirmó el muchacho excitado.

-¡AAAAAMMMMH...ASH...MMMMH ME CORRO!-gritó Jessie excitada al sentir llegar el orgasmo.

Ambos se corrieron a la vez y se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, y la mujer, en un acto de excitación tomó la nuca del muchacho y le plantó un beso de lengua, que se vio correspondido casi de inmediato. Luego se apresuraron a bañarse al manantial, aprovechando para jugar como niños pequeños lanzándose agua y saltándose el uno encima del otro mientras en el se sobaban todo el cuerpo cada que se abrazaban, cosa que calentó tanto al muchacho como a la mayor, lo que hubiera terminado en un segundo asalto de no saber los dos que tenían que darse prisa.

Una vez que se separaron, y con la promesa de buscar alguna oportunidad para repetir, la pareja se despidió con un beso y se alejaron el uno del otro. Lo que Ash casi agradeció fue que Jessie pareció no notar que él seguía caliente a pesar de su tan candente actividad. Tal vez tendría que ver si Marianne deseaba recompensarlo por rescatar a su Lopunny.

Fin

Un fic que me pidieron sobre una pareja nada usual, ojala les guste y dejen varios reviews para saber si les gusto.


End file.
